starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
RA-7 Protocol Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = RA-7 Protocol Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = Arakyd Industries | fabrikant = Arakyd Industries | hoogte = 1,70 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Protocol, Spionage | prijs = 3000 Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Empire | units = | era = }} De RA-7 Protocol Droid was een Protocol Droid model gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Veel van deze modellen dienden aan boord van Death Star I. Hierdoor werden deze Droids ook vaak ‘Death Star Droids’ genoemd. Bouw & Uitzicht Arakyd Industries, befaamd om zijn militaire modellen en expertise, bouwde de RA-7 Droid naar voorbeeld van prototypes als 4A-7. De zilver- en zwartkleurige Droids maakten hun debuut tijdens de North Quadrant Intergalactic Automaton Show op Zug. De RA-7 leek op een standaard Protocol Droid met een menselijk lichaam. De RA-7 had twee grote zwarte Photoreceptors die de Droid een vrij streng uiterlijk gaven. De Vocabulator was meer uitstekend dan bij andere Protocol Droids. Taken Men ontdekte echter snel dat de RA-7 veel minder goed gemaakt was dan de militaire modellen van Arakyd Industries. De Droid bevatte onderdelen die ook in bijvoorbeeld de 3PX Protocol Droids staken en de Droid had een cognitieve module die zeker een generatie verouderd was. De tegenstanders van Arakyd konden hun minachting niet onder stoelen of banken steken maar niemand wist dat Arakyd een geheime agenda had gevolgd met de RA-7 Droids. Zij hadden immers nooit de bedoeling gehad om de Droid op de gewone markt te brengen. Zoals op voorhand afgesproken, greep het Galactic Empire in en kocht de hele reeks RA-7 Droids aan. Vervolgens deelden ze deze Droids uit aan hun Governors, Moffs en hooggeplaatste officieren om hen te assisteren. In de schedel van de RA-7 bevond zich immers een geheime waarnemingsmodule die van de Droid een perfecte spion maakte. Speciale sensoren verborgen deze module voor scanners. De grote Photoreceptors hadden een panoramisch zicht en konden zonder licht perfect opereren. Een RA-7 Droid kon conversaties begrijpen aan de beweging van de lippen van de personen, net als verschillende conversaties filteren en het minste interessante geluid waarnemen in een drukbevolkte kamer. De bureaucraten die een RA-7 cadeau kregen, wisten van niets. Zij zagen enkel een slecht gemaakte Droid die niet eens een goede assistent bleek te zijn. Niemand durfde om de Droids echter de deur te wijzen omdat ze dan een geschenk van de Emperor zouden afwijzen. Veel RA-7 droids vergaarden echter op den duur stof omdat ze niet werden gebruikt. Ondertussen namen ze wel alle activiteiten op via hun spionmodule. Regelmatig stuurden ze informatie door via geheime kanalen naar het ISB over de activiteiten en de trouw van hun eigenaars ten opzichte van het Galactic Empire. De Officieren die niet echt trouw werden bevonden, kregen uitnodigingen om op een zakenreis naar Coruscant te gaan. Weinigen keerden echter ooit terug... De RA-7 Droid werd veelvuldig gestationeerd en toegewezen aan Officieren aan boord van de Death Star I. Zo had Conan Motti een RA-7 Droid genaamd 5D6-RA-7. Het ISB plaatste zoveel RA-7 Droids aan boord van het ruimtestation om Wilhuff Tarkin in de gaten te houden omdat men vreesde dat zoveel macht wel eens gevaarlijk kon worden. Daarom kreeg de RA-7 Droid de bijnaam ‘Death Star Droid’. thumb|250px|3B6-RA-7 op Tatooine Toch begonnen verschillende Officers stilaan een sterk vermoeden te hebben dat er meer gaande was met de RA-7 Droids. Verschillende Officieren dumpten of ‘vergaten’ hun RA-7 tijdens reizen of missies op vergane planeten zoals Moff Dunhausen deed met 3B6-RA-7 op Tatooine. Ze verkozen de Droids gewoonweg te dumpen in plaats van te riskeren om hun programmatie te wijzigen. Na de vernietiging van de Death Star I bleven er nog zo weinig RA-7 Units over dat de Droid een echt collectors item was geworden voor verzamelaars. Bekende RA-7 Droids *5D6-RA-7 *3B6-RA-7 Achter de Schermen * De RA-7 kreeg tijdens de productie namen als ‘Death Star Droid’ en ‘Gold Insect Droid’ Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *RA-7 in de Databank *Visual Guides *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide category:Protocol Droids category:RA-7 Protocol Droids category:Arakyd Industries category:Imperial Droids